From Above
by Melinda Halliwell
Summary: Leo is comfortted and helped to move on by Piper at her grave.


From Above  
  
Leo walked up the stone steps, and onto the grass. He walked straight for about a minute, and then turned right. He kept walking until he came to a grave, right next to Prue Halliwell's. He couldn't even bear to look at it. In beautiful, bold letters it said:  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt  
1973 - 2002  
Beloved sister, wife,  
and a dear friend.  
  
With the tears forming, he said "why did you have to go?" And the suddenly he remembered that fateful day.  
  
A month earlier  
  
"Paige, why don't you go check the Book Of Shadows for this demon." Piper said. Paige ran upstairs. Piper picked up the phone and called Phoebe at work. "Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe answered. "Hey Pheebs, its Piper." "Oh hey" Phoebe exclaimed. "Look, Phoebe, you have to get home quick. We have a VERY powerful demon to vanquish." Piper told her. " Sure. I'll be right there." She answered. Then they hung up.  
  
Before Piper could react, the demon shimmered in behind her and stabbed her in the heart. Then he cut her head pretty deeply. "Stupid witch!" He said before he shimmered back out again She screamed in pain, as Paige ran downstairs. "Oh my God! Piper!" Paige yelled. "Leo, Leo, come quick! Piper's hurt!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Paige was in tears. She checked for a pulse, but found none. A second later, Leo orbed in. "Paige, what happened!" Leo asked, fear consuming him. "I don't know. I don't know!" She kept saying quietly to herself.  
  
Leo bent down to heal her, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Phoebe busted through the door. She bent down next to Piper. "Piper! Oh my God. Oh my God!" Phoebe was saying. When she realized Piper was dead, she started to cry. They had just lost the best person they've ever known. Leo was speechless. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't. "It was all my fault." He thought.  
  
Back to present day  
  
Leo stared at the gravestone for 5 minutes, until he finally spoke up. "I miss you Piper. And I love you with all my heart. You have no idea, how many times we've tried to bring you back in one month. Phoebe and Paige are thinking about giving up their powers because they lost you. They haven't smiled or laughed this whole time. You were our whole world.  
  
Yesterday, I was going through some of your stuff, and I found some photo albums. One of you and your sisters, one of us, and one for Melinda. We never even got to see her. Maybe in the future, but not as a baby. She died with you. Maybe I should save it for Phoebe or Paige. What do you think?  
  
At that very moment he could have sworn he heard her reply in the wind. "Go ahead." It sounded like. This gave Leo some reassurance that she was listening to every word he spoke. A small, sad smile spread across his face. "I had a feeling you were listening."  
  
Anyway, I found necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings in your drawers. They're probably going to go to Phoebe and Paige. We have decided to give some of your clothes to charity. We're going to keep everything else though.  
  
As I was looking through our photo album, I reviewed all the memories we've shared together, good or bad. Like the first moment we met, or our wedding. I even found the picture where Phoebe stuck her finger over the lens. When we got it, we laughed so hard we cried. She was so embarrassed! I kind of felt sorry for her.  
  
Paige is getting a photo album done with nothing but you in it. We all miss you very much, but I have a feeling they're moving on. I can't. Nothings the same with you gone. And you know what? I won't move on. Because if I do, I'll never feel the same way about you again.  
  
Suddenly, the winds started to pick up, and a bright light shone from the sky. Before you knew it, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt was standing on the spot she was buried wearing a long, white, flowing gown. Leo's eyes grew large at the sight of her. She had one her magnificent smiles upon her face.  
  
"P-P-Piper!?" "Yes honey, it's me. I was listening to you talk to me from above" Piper told him.  
  
Leo was speechless. "They let me come back here to guide you and say a final goodbye. We never got to when I died." Piper explained. She went over to a nearby bench, and sat down. Leo followed. She hugged him and he returned the hug. Then he gave her a very passionate kiss, which she returned as well. Then Leo pulled away.  
  
"I missed you." Leo choked out. "I missed you too." "You can't go back Piper. Phoebe and Paige and I need you." Leo told her. "Honey, I have to go back. It's where I belong. I'm dead." "Don't remind me." Leo muttered to himself. "Sweetie, I have to go back." "No you don't! You belong with me, and Phoebe, and Paige! You have to complete the power of three, and my other half. I'm lost without you Piper! Don't you understand!?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Leo, please! Don't make this harder than it already is! Don't you know I want to stay!? Can you please just let me do what I was sent down here to do? It's hard to even talk to you, because I know I can't stay. The longer I'm down here, the more painful it is." She told him with cold, sad eyes. Leo gulped. "I'm sorry I'm causing you pain. You can tell me anything you need to."  
  
"Thank you, baby. I heard you talking about not moving on. And I wondered 'am I really listening to my husband?' Wasn't it you who told me that 'you have to move on to love even more?' I don't know why, or how for that matter, you got the idea that if you move on, I'll become a total stranger. I know how much you love me, because Melinda was proof. I know in my heart, that you could never stop loving me. You even told me.  
  
Leo, I know you. And I know you could never forget me. You have to believe me. Do it for Melinda." Then there was a long pause. "I have to go back now. Do you understand?" She asked him. "Yes. I understand. But can I at least have a kiss goodbye? Because I'll never see you a." Before he could finish, Piper lunged herself at him, and gave him the most passionate kiss of her life.  
  
They kissed for minutes, but it felt like hours to them. They were caught in their own little world.  
  
Soon, Piper pulled away. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He answered. She smiled sadly one last time, before she disappeared in a bunch of swirling, yellow, lights. "Thanks sweetie. I owe you one" Leo said softly to himself.  
  
10 years later  
  
Leo orbed into the room where Phoebe, Paige, and Melanie stood. Melanie was Phoebe and Cole's daughter, the new Charmed One. She looked, acted, and spoke, exactly like Piper. And you could tell, in her shy, little, 8-year-old face, she had feelings for Leo. She has the power to freeze time, and blow up things. Just like Piper.  
  
"Now that your 'demon problem' is over, I'm gonna go out." Leo told them. He had visited her grave every night for 10 years. Phoebe and Paige got the picture, while Melanie had a look of confusion on her face. "What is he talking about Mommy?" She asked, as Leo disappeared in swirling, blue lights. "Do you remember all the stories Aunt Paige and I told you about your brave, Aunt Piper?" Phoebe asked her daughter. "Yeah. I would've loved to meet her." Melanie answered.  
  
"Well, your Aunt Piper." Phoebe trailed off. "Was Leo's wife. Just like your Mommy is to your Daddy. And they would've had a beautiful little girl named Melinda. But you see, she was still in Aunt Piper's tummy when Aunt Piper went to heaven." Paige finished for her. She winced at the last sentence.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Melanie said with truthful, and sorrowful, big, brown eyes. "It's not your fault honey."  
  
Leo stared at the gravestone just like all the other nights. "You don't have to worry Piper. I've moved on. I just think about you 24/7. I'm sure Phoebe and Paige do too. Phoebe has a beautiful daughter named Melanie Lynn. I've never really noticed how much she's like you. Sometimes I can see your beautiful face when I look at her. It hurts.  
  
You were absolutely right. I can move on without forgetting you. You've taught me a lot. And I promise, I'll make you proud. I love you Piper."  
  
And as those words were spoken, Piper smiled from above. 


End file.
